


own me

by untouchableface



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableface/pseuds/untouchableface
Summary: Mulder and Scully negotiate a collar, in their own way.





	own me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgfoxinthehole](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=omgfoxinthehole).



"Do you know what you're saying?" Scully sighed deeply, rubbing her face in her hands. As a behavioural psychologist, surely he must understand the impossiblility he was careening toward, like a rapid current eddying into an undertow. 

"I... mean it, Scully." Mulder was subdued - hushed, reverent, and trembling like a child. He was keenly aware that a traditional marriage would never suit their dynamic, not after everything they had experienced and how disjointedly their lives had come together. Was it too much to want a physical emblem of their partnership, however nebulously they might define it?

"Mulder..." She could not ignore the years of abandonment and jealousy that nipped at her heels, for all the Dianas and Phoebes. The being left in parking lots and at the end of a silent phone. For all the times he had rescued her there had been just as many times that she had felt adrift, waiting for him to phone back or touch her hand or even listen to what she had to say. Just once, she needed him to stop running off or looking away, to say even once concretly and in plain words how he felt about her. 

Like a child, he would take and take naively. Love and need were entangled in his mind. He knew that he was selfish and cowardly and twisted; only a broken man would want what he wanted. "Scully." The plea carried in his voice but he would not say those words. 

"Mulder, you're essentially asking me to collar you. To own you. To take responsibility for you." 'To make this official in a way neither of us seem ready for. For me to take the lead in a relationship both of us want but you have never asked me for.' That was what Scully hated most, that he could not and did not ask outright for what he wanted. That she had to be satisfied with little tokens of affection and unspoken feelings instead of absolute truth. 

To make it worse, he nodded, the breath hitching in his throat as all words slid away from him. He reached for her hand and she squeezed back, doomed as they both were. And as he pulled her into his chest, crushing his body with her own, her body responded in kind. 

"Mulderrr -" This time it was half-lust, half-warning. She could feel the sparks in her stomach rising to meet his full erection that pressed into her hip. She growled, he moaned, as she crashed her mouth into his. 'I want this, but I need you to tell me exactly what you want.' She tensed in their absence, she ached to hear those words.

"What do you want me to do, mistress?" Surrendering was easier for him when it was one step away from dissociation, where he could press sweet nothings into the night. It was easier in a world of pretend and sweat and lust and greed. And yet...

"No." Scully stepped back, wiping her mouth reflexively. "I need you to tell me, Fox William Mulder, what I mean to you. And I need to hear it from you directly, what exactly you want from me." She straightened her clothes, steeling herself for what they both needed to happen. "And I need you to give yourself to me completely - your words, your mind, and your body - before I can even think about locking something around your neck."


End file.
